How to win the heart of Pepper Potts
by Lele96Potts
Summary: Tony and Pepper leave for a business trip to Japan. What should have been Tony's chance to confess his feelings, gets both of them in mortal danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) Welcome to the first chapter of ''How to win the heart of Pepper Potts''**

 **If you like the Pairing, I hope you'll also like this Story. If you do, I would be very happy about a Review. :D**

 **Also I'm german and don't have a beta Reader yet. So please tell me if you find any mistakes and I'll do my best to correct them.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pepper Potts finally shut down her laptop shortly after midnight. It wasn't an unusual time for her as Tony Starks personal assistant to be still at work, actually it was a free evening compared to the last few weeks. She twitched her light grey skirt and blazer back in the right position, before she sighed quietly and stood up to make her way downstairs, where she knew Tony would still be working on one of his projects. Indeed, she found him huddled in his chair, one glove of the Iron Man suite in his hand and countless holograms in front of him. Tony had neither heard the familiar sound of her heels on the stairs, nor the beeping when she entered her code and was startled when he heard her voice behind him.

''Mr. Stark?'' she asked carefully.

The answer wasn't more than a grunt, but it was enough for Pepper at the moment.

''I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving... And don't forget to plan the Business trip'', she added sternly, but Tony just grunted again and Pepper made her way back upstairs, sighing deeply. It was always the same with her boss...

Her apartment was cold and dark when Pepper finally reached it. After her keys hit the bowl next to the door with a silent *klonk*, she engaged the heater and made her way to the bedroom. She knew she hadn't much more than 5 hours left for sleep, but she was used to it by now. At least there was concealer to hide the dark bags under her eyes, which would surely be there the next morning. But there was nothing invented yet to hide the feelings and dreams she had about Tony every night, Pepper thought bitterly. She got out of her clothes and hung them up neatly, before she got into the bathroom to remove her make up. Even though she felt how tired she really was, when she had finally gotten into bed, the thoughts about Tony hadn't vanished; quite the contrary. Tony hadn't brought any women home since Afghanistan, but among these circumstances, Pepper wished he would have.

At least she wouldn't have any hope then, whenever he looked at her differently or made one of his silly but saucy comments on her. Of course she knew at the beginning, what she got herself into when she worked for the biggest playboy in the world. Pepper knew she was attractive, but she also knew she wouldn't ever be a notch on his bedpost. But for some time past, she had to confess that something had changed between them, and she wasn't sure what would happen. Her clock read 2am now and Pepper closed her eyes, trying to forget that man, at least for a few hours.

Tony hadn't slept much in that night - he had to finish the upgrade for the Mark 14.

''Jarvis'', he asked the AI. ''What's the time?''

''7:45, Sir.''

Tony imagined, if Jarvis could sigh, he would have right now.

Dammit... Pepper would be here any minute, she was always on time. Tony knew she would be angry, in that matter, she behaved exactly like his mother would have. Immediately he heard her coming down the stairs and grinned widely. He missed the fact, that he couldn't hide his bloodshot eyes like that.

''Good morning Mr. - you haven't slept...'' Tony's grin faded and he turned back around to his desk when Pepper asked: ''Did you at least plan the trip?''

Tony froze. It had been the first time he had insisted to plan a Business trip by himself and he was sure, it would've been the key to Pepper Potts' heart... He had planned everything... But hadn't made the reservation.

Pepper interpreted his silence the right way and grinned smugly.

''Well, the jet is scheduled for tomorrow, I think we have to improvise when we arrive, then'', she said and left the basement to go back to work.

Surely, that would be the last time Tony would want to plan a business trip by himself. Pepper knew Tony only wanted to eat and sleep in the best hotels, so she had trusted him to get it together. Unlike Tony, Pepper had no problem disregarding the western standards in a country like Japan, where the trip should go.

Pepper already sat on her usual seat in the Stark jet, and was slowly but steadily annoyed with Tony.

''11 hours, Pepper... 11 hours! I would be so much faster with the suit...'', he whined.

Pepper sighed and fished out her headphones so she wouldn't need to listen to him complaining any more.

Around an hour later, Tony had spent by walking up and down in the plane, he sat down in his seat and looked at Pepper. She had her head leaned against the window, facing outside and her hair shone even redder in the light of the setting sun. Her eyes were closed and her left forefinger thrummed the beat on her knee slowly. She was absolutely gorgeous right now and Tony caught himself watching her even more intently than usual. He couldn't exactly tell what changed, but she behaved differently around him. Tony never knew anything else to do with a woman than sleeping with her, but with Pepper he suddenly wanted to do everything. Hold her hand, cuddle, seduce her with a massage after a hard day of work. He had thought he knew Pepper so well, but now he didn't know how he should behave around her anymore. Even though he was sure he wanted to win her heart on this trip, her feelings were a secret to him.

Suddenly, Pepper opened her eyes and smiled at him intimately. Tony smiled back, but lowered his head quickly after.

Pepper couldn't understand Tonys behavior. One day he was a total idiot, the next day they were best friends again. Of course she had noticed, that he had been staring at her, but decided it would be better not to confront him with it. They still had to fly for 9 hours and Pepper closed her eyes, trying to relax at least a little.

After a short time, Tony noticed that Peppers breath had gotten very steady and he waited until he was totally sure she was sleeping. He stood up and carefully picked her up to carry her body to the nearby couch. Even though he didn't want to let go of her he laid her down and got a blanket to cover her. She looked so peaceful and happy that Tony nearly had a bad conscious, because he stressed her out so much.

He leaned down and whispered:

''I'm so sorry, Pepper'', for a brief moment he thought about kissing her cheek, but he couldn't find the courage to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) I finally finished the second chapter.**

 **Thank you for correcting my mistakes - as I said before, English is not my first language, but I do my very best :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter, if you do and want me to continue this fanfiction, please leave a review. :)**

 **Happy reading.**

 **xXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXx**

When Pepper woke up and noticed that she lay on the sofa, she was briefly confused, but smiled and looked over at Tony, who sat in his chair and was typing on his laptop.

He muttered swear words constantly and didn't notice that Pepper had sat up, until she asked gently:

"Problems?"

Tony nearly fell down his chair, but tried to cover it up before he replied:

"Yes... we'll arrive in 3 hours and I still haven't found a fucking hotel... I'm Tony Stark, damn it! " He cursed again and looked helplessly at Pepper, who stood up and tugged at her pantsuit before she sat down opposite of him. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at him and he forced himself to speak calmly as he continued:

"There's some damn important meeting going on and all rooms are occupied... but I can do that"

They arrived at Kagoshima International Airport 3 hours later and still didn't know where to spend the night. Pepper stood next to Tony, he sat on one of his suitcases and stared at the floor angrily, just as if it were responsible for their situation. He hadn't even tried once to ask for help, it was beneath his dignity... She just grinned smugly at him and asked:

"Well? Should I assume travel planning the next time again?"

Tony looked at her offended and leaned against the wall. Exhausted, he unbuttoned his jacket an sighed. The weather was already incredibly sultry here, despite the late hour.

Pepper sighed in satisfaction. She had known that it would all go wrong, but Tony had insisted to organize everything himself. But she was not nearly as screwed as he was. Confidently, she fished her Japanese dictionary out of her bag and made her way to the next taxi driver. As she leaned through the window Tony had to pull himself together strongly not to stare at her butt - a very beautiful and well shaped butt... Fortunately, she turned around again after a short time and grinned.

Tony looked at her questioningly, but Pepper didn't bother to tell him what she had arranged and simply started to carry her bags to the taxi. Before Tony could even think to help her, the taxi driver rushed to do so and Tony sighed. He heaved his own bags in the trunk and wondered why they didn't take Happy with them - Oh Yes... he couldn't use any other man to steal Pepper's attention.

As if the The taxi driver had read his thoughts, he already started to speak heavy Japanese to Pepper, who raised her hands helplessly and the guy remained silent. Tony stared at the backrest in front of him angrily and pepper giggled amused.

"What is wrong with you, Tony?"

But Tony didn't answer. It was terribly hot, he had no idea where they went and nobody in this damn country could speak English... He had had the perfect plan, a 5 star hotel and he would have booked the honeymoon suite. With the receptionist he would've arranged that she said it was the only free room. Then, certainly his opportunities with his wonderful assistant would have increased. But now?

He stared out of the window and his already bad mood got a further shock. They had left the city and meanwhile drove along a quiet country road as Peppers startled him.

"You know, you could just relax and enjoy this. This is so much nicer than any hotel with western standards. You are iron man... don't you actually love adventure? "

Tony was about to answer roughly:

"You were the only adventure I had planned for this trip..."

but thought better of it and just nodded.

Pepper smiled gently and looked out of the window again. Tony leaned up and looked at her, she had her head leaned against the window, her red hair was flowing over her shoulder. Once again, Tony became aware of how much he needed her. Even now, without her, he would probably still sit at the airport and get upset, because no one took him as serious as in America. But Pepper Potts was as strong as alway and this was one of the details that he loved about her. And he could no longer ignore these feelings... It were the simple things wich made him understand that something had changed between them. The butterflies in his stomach when she touched him casually or honestly and heartfully smiled at him, but he also was afraid to loose her as a friend when he tried to get closer with her... But he also didn't know how long he could hide his true feelings for Pepper. He saw her every day, and it tortured him to know that she was only with him because she was paid to do so.

Tony was startled from his thoughts when the taxi stopped and he looked out of the window... well. They stood in front of a small farmhouse that didn't look like Tony might like it. He looked at Pepper, who had gotten out of the car already and he hurried to follow her. Outside it smelled of cows and if Tony could've run away he would've, but an older Japanese lady came out of the house already. Pepper made a small bow with the words "Konichiwa" and the older lady did equal. When she discovered Tony it almost looked like she jumped a little and pulled her husband over. Tony only understood his name along whispered words and looked at Pepper helplessly. She only grinned at him.

After a short time, the man took Peppers suitcase - Tony had to carry his by himself again - and asked them to follow him. Meanwhile, his wife tried to communicate in English with Tony and Pepper.

"So honor to have you here... you sleep, but one room"

Pepper smiled permanently while Tony was startled up by the words"one room". Should that mean he was still lucky? It was actually only one bedroom with a large Japanese futon on the floor and a cabinet. They put their bags down and the man left the room while the woman said: ''We on couch. Eat at 8?" Pepper nodded and after her "Arigato kosaimas" the lady left the room.

Pepper sighed and turned around to Tony, who mischievously grinned at her.

"There's only 1 bed..."

Pepper rolled her eyes... of course - that they would need to sleep in the same bed was the only thing Tony was interested in.

Arms akimbo she hissed a little more snappy than she actually planned to and replied:

"Without me you'd be still stuck at the airport, so be glad that I don't let you sleep on the floor."

Tony looked at her like a beaten dog, but said nothing.

Pepper only nodded and rummaged in her case until she found her towel and her make-up bag and then made her way to the bathroom. Just as she reached the bedroom door she heard Tony's whispered words:

"I'm sorry, pepper"

She turned around, Tony was still standing in the middle of the room. Pepper was speechless, Tony had never apologized to her. She smiled at him warmly and said:

"Is okay, Tony", even if it meant much more to her than she would ever admit...

After pepper had left the room, Tony undressed up to his Boxer shorts and then looked at the futon. It was nothing more than a 4 inch matte.

"Well it will be fun..." he muttered.

"Don't make a fuss", pepper replied amused, who just came back. Tony looked up at her from his kneeling position and was overwhelmed. He had never seen her in anything else than her work clothes, skirts, blazers... and now she stood in bright blue shorts, which made her legs even longer than they already were, and a white tank top that made Tony see more than Pepper was probably aware of. She wore her hair open and Tony once again noticed how much more attractive she looked like that.

Tony didn't reply and Pepper grinned, hung her clothes in the closet and lay down with a pleasurable sigh in front of him on the futon. Tony's stomach suddenly felt very warm at the sight and he swallowed hard before and, supported on his elbow, laid next to her. It was surprisingly comfortable, but the fact that he was so close to Pepper made everything else unimportant.

As if she had noticed that he stared at her, Pepper opened her blue eyes and blushed, but smiled. The bed was not very wide, and so they were at least as close to each other that she could feel Tony's bodyheat. How would it feel to just be in his arms, finally break down the barriers that she had built up over the years and be in an intimate relationship with someone again?... But she also knew that Tony was the wrong man and this was the wrong time. But just how he looked at her made it hard to convince herself that he was her boss and also the biggest playboy the world ever had seen and that it was a bad idea to fall in love with him. Pepper breathed out deeply and tried to arrange her thoughts. She looked up into Tony's chocolate brown eyes, and tried to figure out what he was thinking...

As she looked up at him, Tony wanted nothing more than pull her up and kiss her until both no longer knew where they were. But he was terrified that he would push her and she wouldn't want him. Pepper was the first woman in which he saw more than just a bed partner and he had never learned how he should behave in such a situation. ''Just kiss her!'' whispered an uninvited voice in his head, but he pushed it aside.

The silence between them was getting unbearable and eventually Pepper smiled gently and whispered:

"Good night, Tony",

And laid down with her back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) As always, thank you for the kind reviews, I'm really happy that you like this story.**

 **Here we go with Chapter No. 3 :)**

Tony couldn't sleep... His sleeping habit was already a mess, but the jetlag made it even worse this time... Well, that and the fact that Pepper was sleeping so peacefully next to him. She woke so many emotions inside of him, even if he could only see her back and he couldn't control himself. Sometimes he wished he would be the old Tony Stark, who had no problem to behave like an idiot and still get any woman in his bed. But Pepper was different. He didn't want to sleep with her like he did before with all those meaningless women.

Tony watched her sleeping body. She lay there without a blanket, because of the heat, her top had rid up and he could see her naked lower back - he couldn't resist.

Carefully, he shifted closer to her body and hoped he would not wake her. The closer he got, the faster his heart beat and he shivered. She smelled amazing and it made him loose the last bit of self control.

He held his breath in tension when he carefully wraped his arm around her hip and pulled her as close as physically possible.

Her hair tickled his cheek, but he didn't care. Tony could feel her heartbeat, her breath, but most of all a deep warm feeling in his belly he hadn't felt before with anyone else. He didn't want to move ever again, holding her warm body close, but he knew his feelings wouldn't be returned. He hadn't been a very nice boss after all. Yet she was lying in his arms peacefully as if they had done this all the time. Tony sighed and finally closed his eyes. For the moment he would take what he could get.

Pepper woke up in the middle of the night - it was pitch-dark and even with the best effort she couldn't see anything. But soon, something else catched her attention. Tony was spooning her and had his arm wrapped around her hip. Pepper smiled at herself - she couldn't deny that it felt wonderful to be this close to him, even if she had doubts how their relationship would change. She was working a long time for him already, but she never thought about a romantic relationship with him. Not that she wouldn't be in love with him... just the way he treated women didn't make him the best boyfriend material.

 _How he treats other women... with you he was always different..._ she thought. That was right. Of course he had made a move on her several times, but just on partys when he was drunk.

Tony sighed and Pepper flinched when he instinctly wrapped his arms closer around her body. Where her top had rid up she could feel his warm skin and muscles against her back. She shivered and snuggled closer to him. What should she do now? Pepper wanted him... but she was sure he didn't feel the same. She sighed and closed her eyes - she could only wait.

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she was a little bit disappointed, because the warm body next to her was gone, but when she looked up, she saw him standing in the doorway only in his boxers and smiled softly.

''Good morning'', he cheered, without looking away from her.

''Good morning... what time is it?'', she asked and sat up.

''6:30 am'', Tony answered and closed the door quietly.

''Wow... that's early for you''

Pepper was surprised that he was so happy despite the early hour. Tony had experience with long nights, even though he had spend them - thankfully- more with the suits than with other women the last few months.

''Why are you up already?'', she asked and twitched her top in place.

Tony stared at her till Pepper raised her head and grinned at him. Tony asked, if she did this on purpose. He wanted to persuade himself that she wanted to seduce him, but he just couldn't believe that.

He couldn't think of an answer and just smiled at her, hoping that she would feel what happened in his mind.

Pepper stared in his eyes. She didn't know what happened to her, but a warmth spread through her the longer she looked at him. Tony shifted closer and Pepper shivered.

 _What are you doing Pepper?_

 _Just kiss him, what can go wrong?_

 _He's just using you like all the others..._

''Pepper, I...'', Tony stuttered and shifted even closer, but Pepper shook her head softly and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. Tony's seducing expression changed to his puppy face and Pepper had to hold herself together strongly not to melt into it.

She stared at him for what felt like hours, until she whispered:

''Let's get ready..''

''Okay...'' he whined and pulled back.

Pepper smiled cautious, the air between them was as thick as honey and she was embarrassed , didn't know how she could get out of this situation without hurting him.

She softly touched his arm and smiled - it was like little electric shocks shot through Tony's body and he was short of breath.

''You should change Tony, you can't get breakfast like that...''

Tony only nodded and left the room.

Pepper held her breath till he had entered the bathroom and couldn't hide a sob escaping her throat. What the hell had just happened? Was it really possible that he had tried to kiss her? But she had pushed him away... with a good reason.

 _Don't be ridicoulus, Pepper,_ the unbidden voice in her head spoke up.

 _Of course it was the right decision... Tony is -_

 _Charming..._

 _Funny..._

 _Handsome..._

 _Succesfull..._

 _Perfect._

 _He makes you feel like you're the only person he still opens up to._

Pepper shook her head to stop the thoughts that flashed over her now.

 _He is irresponsible._

 _ **But he is a hero.**_

 _He is reckless and hopelessly lost without you._

 ** _You need him at least as much as he needs you._**

 _He acts like a child._

 ** _You love him..._**

Pepper didn't know what to do. Since Tony had left she was afraid how he would react when he came back. She had spoiled everything... It wouldn't be the same between her and Tony.

While she stood there and struggled with her own mind she realized Tony had been gone for a long time already and went to look for him. Slowly, she walked down the hall, their guestfamily was nowhere to be seen and knocked at the bathroomdoor.

''Tony... Is everything allright?'', she asked and tried to sound not to sternly. Nonetheless, she didn't get an answer. Pepper was anxious and rushed back to their room to get a coin to open the lock. She opened the door and gasped. Tony was lying on the floor unconsciously. She kneeled down next to him and shook him - without success.

''Help!'' she cried out, but no one came.

''God, Tony, come on...''

She stood up and held a towel under the faucet till it was soaked and pressed it on Tony's forehead.

She sat next to him for what felt like hours, until he finally groaned and opened his eyes.

His head ached like hell, but the pain quickly vanished when he opened his eyes and looked in her ocean blue eyes. Her hand held a cold towel on his head and he groaned, but raised his hand and placed it on top of hers.

Pepper gasped when he touched her, but didn't pull back.

''Tony... what happened?'' she asked carefully and looked at him.

Tony ignored the dizziness when he sat up carefully and Pepper supported him. She was really anxious.

Tony took a deep breath and mumbled:

''Pepper, don't worry... I...''

He couldn't end the sentence. It got black in front of his eyes and he only heard Peppers gasp, before he fell unconscious again.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Favs and 13 Follows? Thank you so much, that's amazing :D**

 **Also a big ''THANK YOU" to Stark13 who reviewed all chapters so far, you really make my day :***

 **Have fun reading chapter 4 and if you like it, I would be happy about a review. :)**

Tony was lying on the futon and when he opened his eyes, he could see Pepper sitting next to him, a worried look on her face. She was frowning and her eyes didn't sparkle like Tony was used to. He stared up at her and needed a while to focus.

"Pepper...", he mumbled and stifled a cough, his throat felt sore as hell.

"Tony, what's wrong with you?", Pepper asked and Tony frowned; he had never seen her this serious.

"Mrs. Miokos Sister is a Nurse, she took a look at you and said it's probably the heat, jetlag and a lack of sleep."

Tony could just nod, he didn't want to tell Pepper the truth.

Pepper looked in his eyes, nearly getting lost in the deep brown and she had to hold herself together not to throw herself at him right here.

As Tony sat up, he groaned and pressed his palm against his forehead, before he smiled at her lovingly. He laid his hands on her shoulders and Pepper looked up at him, fighting back the tears. Sometimes Tony just made her go nuts.

"Pepper, I'm okay. Don't worry...", he talked to her insistently.

"I do worry! I have worried for years, Tony!", she snapped back and stood up furiously. "Since you've become Iron Man everything is different... You disappear for weeks and when you come back you hide in the lab so I won't see how hurt you are.."

She looked at him angrily, but as soon as she saw his shocked face, her expression grew softer and she kneeled back down in front of him.

"I thought we were friends...", she mumbled and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Tony raised his hand and brushed it away softly before he answered:

"We are Pepper... We really are."

Pepper looked up at him and tried to smile, but Tony recognized that it didn't reach her eyes. He took all his courage and pulled Pepper close, wrapping his arms around her hip to hold her as strong as he could.

First, Pepper was startled, but hugged him back and sighed happily. The warm feeling in her belly came back and she wished Tony would never let her go again.

Tony buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. Would it really be that wrong to tell her how he felt? What could happen?

 _It would destroy everything Tony... You know that._

 _She would quit and you would never see her again._

 _But what if she loves you back?_

Even though Tony didn't want to leave her presence, he pulled back slowly. Pepper looked at him confused and Tony whispered:

"You know how much you mean to me, Pep..."

He remembered the last missed chance, but he ignored it and slowly drew closer to her again. His hands were back on her hip and Pepper closed her eyes. Her body shivered and she asked herself if Tony could feel it, but actually she didn't care. She also did no longer think about if it was the right decision to kiss him, she finally needed him...

Just as Tony nearly reached her and she could feel his hot breath on her face, the door flew open and Mrs. Mioko stood there with a young Japanese woman. Tony backed away and Pepper blushed helplessly. For the first time Tony noticed how cute she looked that way.

"Good morning, my name is Yuki", the young woman introduced herself in English. "I'm a good friend of your host family and will do the translation. We'll have breakfast now and then have a trip to the famous volcano island 'Sakurajima'. Are you feeling better, Mr. Stark?"

Tony wanted to scream at her, because she had crushed his moment with Pepper, but he forced himself to smile and answered:

"Yes... Thank you very much. We are coming."

Yuki nodded and bowed before she left the room.

Tony tried to grin at Pepper, but she avoided his gaze. He sighed and said:

"Come on, let's get breakfast."

After breakfast they got into the car to drive to Kagoshima City. Actually, Tony wanted to get closer to Pepper on this trip again, but Yuki thwarted his plans by talking the whole time. When they arrived at the ferry, which would bring them to the island, Pepper and Tony knew that the volcano erupted a little ash around ten times a day, but wasn't dangerous. The ferry started to move just as they reached the top deck.

"We need 20 minutes - shall we meet up at the car?", Yuki asked and Tony nodded, took advantage of the moment and took Pepper's hand to pull her with him to the bow of the ship.

As they reached it, Tony leaned against the railing and grinned at her mischievously. But Pepper didn't smile back, instead she sighed and turned away. Tony took a deep breath, why did she make it so hard for him? He watched her, she had fished her camera out of her bag and took pictures of the volcano, which was impressively visible on the other side of the bay. Pepper was startled when Tony suddenly spoke up:

"I'm sorry that you're feeling uncomfortable, Pepper..."

"What makes you think I'm uncomfortable?" she asked ruefully and just hoped he would stop talking to her.

After the night and two messed up chances to finally kiss him she was really embarrassed. She didn't know what he planned and even less if she could cope with it. Pepper wasn't like all those women and she was afraid she wouldn't be good enough for him. Furthermore, she was afraid that he only wanted to sleep with her. On the other hand he had cuddled with her that night - Tony Stark never cuddled.

Tony's words tore her out of her thoughts.

"Pepper I have known you for 10 years, I notice when you're feeling down."

"You never cared about someone else's feelings...", she snapped back and just realized afterwards that she had hurt him. "I'm sorry, Tony", she added quickly. "I didn't mean to..."

Tony turned away and watched the volcano coming closer.

"You're right...", he mumbled. "But you're different.", he sighed, scarcely audible.

Pepper sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Tony..."

He turned around and bitterly said:

"Come on, we have to get back to the car."

Pepper sighed sadly, but her heart jumped when Tony took her hand again and pulled her with him.

He didn't know what to do. Pepper's hand was soft and warm in his own and when he was honest with himself, all he wanted was to pull her close and kiss her, finishing what he had already started twice. But even if he didn't want it to be true, he felt that Pepper didn't feel comfortable with him. He didn't wonder, Pepper knew him for 10 years and knew how he used to be with women. Tony didn't want her to think she was just a woman he wanted in his bed. She had been always so much more.

They reached the car when their host family wasn't back yet. Tony had just took the courage to lean over to Pepper and finally kiss her, but at the same moment he saw Mr. Mioko coming. Quickly, he kissed Pepper's cheek and let go of her hand.

"Well, let's just enjoy the day."

Pepper blushed and nodded. The feel of his lips on her cheek and the pleasant, scratching sensation of his beard was still prominent. It felt like there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach and she tried to calm down. Why did she still try to convince herself that she wasn't in love with him, if a single kiss on her cheek made her that excited?

Maybe he really responded to her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support and the lovely reviews :D**

 **You really keep me going. Have fun with chapter 5 :)**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When they reached the vulcano island, Pepper was flabbergasted. It was really beautiful, the sun was glistening through the trees, the ocean had a deep blue colour and they seemed to be surounded by millions of flowers. In the middle of the island, the vulcano rose up big and majestically. A small gravel pathway lead along the shore and disappeared behind a cliff.

Even Tony thought the island was beautiful, but he only had eyes for his gorgeous assistant. Pepper wore a light blue summer dress that day, which reached her knees and her beautiful red hair was loose.

"We can stay till 3 pm...", Yuki told them happily. "You should take a walk, the island has a really romantic atmosphere", she added and winked at Tony. He grinned at her and nodded sympathetically.

Yuki grinned back and hurried to follow Mr. and Mrs. Mioko, who had left in the opposite direction.

Tony turned around and grinned at Pepper. She smiled back and said:

"I would love to take a walk..."

Tony nodded and reached for her hand again, looked in her eyes to ask silently if it she was okay with his approach. Instead of an answer, Pepper only nodded and they slowly strolled along the way together. Tony didn't know what to say. The whole situation with Pepper got him a lot to think about. It happened a lot between them the last days, but Pepper had already pushed him back twice.

 _Once... she clearly wanted you the second time... you got interrupted..._

They where really good friends by now and he was afraid to destroy it when he confessed his true feelings to her. But he also knew he would only torture himself if he acted like everything was like it had always been. Tony couldn't stop thinking about what she had said on that ship and he couldn't show how much her words had hurt him. But she was right... He had never cared about the feelings of any woman, just seeing them as a satisfaction of his desires. To him it was understandable that Pepper - even if she did love him back and he desperately wanted to believe that - was afraid to show him. Afraid, because she didn't want to wake up alone like all of his one-night-stands did?

But Pepper wasn't one of those women. She was his best, his only true friend and she always had his back. Of course she hadn't been very excited when he announced to the world that he was Iron Man, but at least, she had been proud of him. Wistfully he remembered that day. Before the press conference had been the first time he nearly had enough courage to kiss her. How she had looked at him that day, with her ocean-blue eyes...

He looked over to her and squeezed her hand softly.

Pepper smiled back at him and her eyes glistened. They had reached the other side of the island by now and there was not a single tourist around. Tony pulled Pepper with him and they sat down in the warm sand. Tony stared in Peppers eyes and for a few minutes they just sat there before Tony said:

"Pepper, I thought about what you said on the ship..."

Pepper furrowed her brows. She knew she had hurt him, but before she could try to apologize, Tony continued:

"And you're right... I'm not a good guy and I understand that it's hard for you to... to..."

Dammit. Why was it that hard? Tony desperately looked for help in Peppers eyes and she seemed to understand, because she shifted closer to him and hugged him.

"Tony... we are friends, you know that...", she whispered.

Tony sighed. That was the last thing he had wanted to hear. Didn't she see that she meant so much more to him? Just as he wanted to answer, his phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's Jarvis", Tony said and Pepper could hear he was really annoyed. "What's up buddy?"

"Didn't you check your palladium percentage today, Sir?"

Tony sighed, he hated it when Jarvis made him remember. He stood up and walked a few steps away from Pepper. Since he had fallen unconcious in the bathroom that morning he had supressed the fact, that the suit slowly but steadily killed him. He was glad Pepper didn't suspect anything - he didn't want to freak her out.

Jarvis interrupted Tony's thoughts and said:

"I checked it myself and I'm afraid I have to send you to a doctor immideately!"

"You know it's pointless, Jarvis..." Tony snorted contemptously. "They don't understand what's wrong with me!" He wanted to spend the day with Pepper, rather than wasting his time with a doctor.

"Do you want me to inform Miss Potts about your condition?" Jarvis asked and stroke a nerve. Tony shrugged and answered quickly:

"Okay, okay... I'm going."

He sighed and ended the call. Fortunately, he was all set for everything and had a suit in the car. Tony got back to Pepper, who had stood up by now and looked at him questioningly.

He sighed and mumbled more to himself than to her:

"I'm sorry, I have to leave... I'll see you later."

Then he just left her alone on the beach. Frustrated, Pepper sat down in the sand again and stared at the horizon and the sea. She couldn't put in words how dissapointed she was right now...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

3 hours later, Tony finally reached Tokyo. He was miles away from Pepper, but here the American doctor Jarvis had found had his office. Tony sat in the waiting area and racked his brain about how he should continue. He knew he had to speak to Pepper, he finally had to tell her what was wrong with him. But he was also afraid, terrified that he wouldn't find a way to survive. What would she do? If he finally confessed his feelings to her and also told her he was going to die, wouldn't she think he only wanted her because of that?

Just a few minutes later, the thought of the palladium was swept away from his brain when Tony intently watched the TV in the waiting area. His hands were sweaty and cold and he felt nauseous. That couldn't be...

"... the eruption happened around 1 hour ago, nearly the whole island is covered in lava. The surrounding citys are currently beeing evacuated, but experts have no hope for the people on the island. Rescue forces won't be able to go on the island until we are sure it's safe and the vulcano doesn't erupt again. Unfortunately this will take a few days."

The report was barely finished, when Tony jumped on his feet, rushed outside and entered the suit to fly back as fast as possible. That couldn't be... Just a few hours ago Yuki told them they hadn't been a remarkable eruption for at least 100 years. Well, seems she had been wrong. Pepper... He had left her alone on the other side of the island. He could have saved her hadn't he listened to Jarvis but to his heart. He could have saved her... Tears streamed down his face and he tried to keep his composure.

 _No_ , he tried to reassure himself. _Pepper is smart, she wouldn't just wait till the lava swallowed her._

 **But you left her alone. What could she have done?**

 _Pepper is much more capable of everything than you are... she will make this... She could have saved herself in the sea._

 **Her energy won't last that long...**

Tony flew back to Kagoshima as fast as the suit would take him. Even that far away he could see the threatening cloud of ashes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper sat alone on the beach. Of course she could have been searching for their host family, but she din't want to. She needed time to think. Finally, she had hoped that she would get the chance to finish what they had started this morning, but just as they had reached the romantic beach, Jarvis had interrupted them. Pepper knew it had to be important when Tony disappeared head over heels, but she couldn't deny that she was hurt. He had just left her, without explanation.

A deep growl whisked Pepper out of her thoughts. What the hell was that? The ground quivered and she jumped up. Suddenly she remembered that Yuki had told them the volcano had harmless eruptions everyday and she turned around. That up there wasn't a harmless eruption. Fire and Lava shot out of the crater and an unstoppable cloud of ashes started to darken the sky. Peppers shock became fear when the lava started flowing torwards her and she knew she had to do something. What about all those tourists on the island?

 _Where is Iron Man when you need him?_ She thought bitterly.

Quickly the lava came closer and Pepper knew she had to leave. Without thinking further, she ran down the beach and jumped in the water, swimming away from the island as fast as possible.

When she turned around after a few minutes, her breath nearly stopped. The whole island was covered in lava and ash, and the volcano didn't stop erupting more of the deadly substances. She knew she couldn't stay here for long. Now, the water was still warm, but the ash darkened the sky and at night it would get cold really quick. To cap it all, she already felt her energy vanish. Pepper forced herself to keep calm, she knew that was her only chance to survive. That and Tony...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Even though Jarvis had tried to stop him, Tony had flown right to the volcano and couldn't hardly see something because of the ash. But he didn't care, he had to find Pepper. He flew as close as he could to the surface of the ocean, but he didn't find a trace of his red-haired angel.

"Sir, it makes no sense... I already did 3 scans, but I can't find a vital sign. The eruption was already two hours ago..."

Tony didn't want to listen. He had to find her, she had to be alive. It was his responsibility to save her and he couldn't dissapoint her this time.

He had to find her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I am able to upload a new chapter :) The next one will also take a while because I'll have a lot of exams in university the next few weeks :/**

 **Thank you for all the support and the reviews, I'm really glad you enjoy this story :D**

 **Happy reading!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony didn't knew how often he had already flown around the Island, he had stopped counting. Everything he knew was, that he couldn't abandon Pepper. The Island was covered in crusted lava, but thanks to Jarvis' scans Tony knew it wasn't safe to land yet. Furthermore it was pitch dark and the air was full of ash, without the help of his AI, Tony wouldn't be able to see anything at all. But he couldn't resign either, he had to find Pepper...

 _If she's still alive..._  
 _ **Pepper isn't stupid, she has found a way to survive!**_  
 _Jarvis has already scanned everything..._

Tony shook his head and tried to get rid of the thoughts. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to her or how afraid she must have been as the volcano errupted. Tony felt incredibly guilty because he had left her, he should have stayed with her at the beach. But above everything he felt guilty because he couldn't find her. Tony nearly had a meltdown when Jarvis spoke up again:

"Sir, I know you want to find Miss Potts, but I suggest you continue the search tomorrow, when the ash vanished and you can step on the island."

"She could be dead until then...", Tony said with a broken voice. He didn't want to think about it...

But where could she be? If his theorie that she had saved herself in the ocean was true, he should have found her already. Suddenly he felt als helpless as never before and couldn't hold back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"If you continue like this, you will be too!", Jarvis answered dryly and Tony sighed.

"What can I do, Jarvis? I have to help her... i have... I have to find her, I'm the only one who knows she's out there... She needs me! I have to... I have..."

"Sir you have to leave the suit... you will die when you use it longer than needed. Fly back to the house, it's for your own safety!"

Tony would have loved nothing better than to scream and shut Jarvis down, but if he would have, the suit wouldn't work at all. Resigning, he flew back to the House of Mr. and Mrs. Mioko, who where probably also dead because of the eruption.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper knew that she could not remain here. Her power wouldn't be enough to wait until someone would find her and the mainland was too far away. But what could she do instead? She would not make it till the lava was cold and she could wait on the island either.

 _Tony..._ it shot her through her head. He would certainly come looking for her, at least she hoped so.

Pepper suppressed a sob and forced herself to bear up, even when she noticed how her arms and legs got heavier every second. The air was full of ash and breathing increasingly difficult.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She had read before that among volcanic islands caves are found often and she knew this was her only chance. If she managed to find one, maybe she could survive there long enough there, or at least until she could enter the island again. So she took a deep breath, dived under a few meters and looked around, but after a few minutes she already emerged again, gasping. She couldn't see anything at all.

Just as Pepper gave up all hope that Tony would save her, like he had already saved many people, something else occurred to her. She knew that the probability to find a cave, which began under water and ceased in a cave filled with air, was close to zero. But she had to try it.

Pepper took their last forces and carefully swum back to the island. When she was about 10 meters away from the beach, she clearly felt the heat of the lava. She swam along the shore, but it didn't take long till her last strenght vanished.

 _That's it, Pepper. It's over._

 _You won't survive this._

 _Tony won't find you... you will never see him again._

Pepper had given up, but just as her body sank towards the seabed she saw a cave entrance directly in front of her. She knew this was her only chance, so her will reared up again and she swam in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony knew he would hardly find sleep that night. He was terribly worried about Pepper and would have preferred to fly back to the island immediately. But Jarvis had disabled the suit and persuaded Tony to stay for his own safety. It was already 3 in the morning and Tony knew that he had to sleep if he wanted to keep a cool head tomorrow. The sun rose early and he didn't have much time left, so he sunk down on the futon and sighed. His hand laid on the spot where Pepper had slept in his arms peacefully yesterday and he wished once more, he wouldn't have left her alone at the beach. But now it was too late. He had to wait and hope that she would be still alive tomorrow. Also the Palladium problem had to be resolved urgently, otherwise he would neither have a future with pepper nor any other. Tony suppressed a sob, shut his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

In his dream he suddenly saw Pepper. She was on fire and yelled at him:

"Why did you leave me Tony? "How could I love you... You only ever failed me!"

Tony startled up, sweaty and heavy breathing. The sun had already risen, and he jumped up, suddenly more awake than ever.

"Jarvis... Get the suit ready"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper emerged gasping. It was pitch dark and she swam slowly until she reached the cave walls. Her hand slid carefully among the wall until she found a plateau, pulled herself up and collapsed.

When she opened the eyes again her whole body ached and she shivered from the cold. Pepper knew if Tony wouldn't find her soon, she couldn't survive. But how should he find her in here? She had no sense of time, but she knew that, sooner or later, she had to leave the cave if she wanted to survive. But at the moment she was too exhausted so she wrapped her arms around her knees, tried to calm down.

 _Tony, please get me out of here..._

When Pepper woke up the next time, she felt even more miserable than before. It was freezing cold, her body was shaking and felt numb. She was hungry and thirsty and knew she couldn't stay in here any longer. But how should she leave the cave when it was pitch dark? She had no idea how long she had been here, if Tony was looking for her - if he even believed that she was still alive.

Desperately, Pepper pulled herself to the edge of the plateau and sat up. As she slid into the water, she gasped as soon as the cold water hit her skin, but tried to ignore it and carefully groped her way along the wall. The craggy cave wall made her numb fingers ache with every contact, but she knew she couldn't give up.

Pepper's despair grew, as she only reached the plateau again, and dragged herself back on top when she lost her last energy. She stayed where she was, lying face down on the hard, cold rock. She would die here... Tony wouldn't find her, nobody would ever find her. This was the end and Pepper closed her eyes, waiting that it was finally over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony flew to the island as fast as he could, the sky was still dark with ash, but he could see much more than the previous day. What he saw was terrible, the trees were charred and the entire island was covered in a layer of crusted lava. Thanks to Jarvis, Tony knew that it was safe to land and as soon as he reached the surface, he said:

"Jarvis, please scan the island again. Inform me about even the smallest sign of life"

"Yes, Sir", replied Jarvis and Tony could have sworn that he sounded worried.

He flew slowly and close to the surface of the island, tried to calm down. He would find her... But when he had rounded the island for the third time and Jarvis hadn't spoken up yet, despair cooked up in him again. Tony landed on the spot where the beach had been yesterday and stared at the ocean. He had lost her... Now, as he was finally sure that he wouldn't be able to spend a minute without her, she had been taken away from him. He didn't tried to protect her, it was all his fault...

Suddenly, Jarvis' voice tore him from his thoughts.

"Sir, I got a weak signal..."

Tony startled, hope germinated in him.

"Where?", he asked hurriedly.

"About 20 meters inland... But it seems to be beneath."

As if he could see Tony's wondering facial expression, Jarvis quickly added:

"I've located a cave not far from the beach. You should look there."

Tony didn't need to hear that twice, quickly, he flew in the direction which Jarvis pointed out to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper was still motionless on the rock, her body was numb, and she floated in a state between faint and delirium. Hardly, she felt the cold in her bones or the completely soaked clothes on her skin and she didn't care. She had given up hope that Tony would come and save her.

Pepper didn't know if she could trust her senses when she suddenly heard a voice calling her name.

"Pepper! Pepper... No, please don't. Pepper! Pepper!"

This had to be the end, now she even had hallucinations. But then she felt a hand on her arm and the voice got clearer:

"Pepper... Please, we have to get out of here!"

He opened the iron man mask so that she could see him and lifted Pepper up, relieved when he saw that she was still alive. But she looked frightful, incredibly pale and her face was covered with dirt and small bloody scratches, her eyes staring blank and expressionless through him.

Tony could not suppress the tears and he moved cautiously, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Pepper, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left you. But you will be safe soon and I will do everything to get you better as soon as we're out of here. I will never disappoint you again", he muttered.

But the woman in his arms didn't show any reaction, and Tony's fear came back. He knew he had to hurry.

So he sat Pepper down carefully, she leaned against the cave wall and stared into the darkness. Tony quickly took off his helmet and approached Pepper's face.

"I give the helmet to you, Pepper... So you can breathe and don't have to hold your breath when we get out of here, ok?"

Pepper looked at him though, but in her face, Tony saw no reaction. It broke his heart to see her like that. Quickly, he kissed her forehead and closed the helmet before he firmly wrapped his arms around her and hurried out of the cave.

Carefully, he flew to the nearby forest with Pepper and sat her down. He got rid of the suit and then rushed to her, where he could only take off the helmet, before she collapsed in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) I desperately needed some Pepperony this week, so this chapter is coming sooner than I planned to. I hope you like it :D**

Tony held Pepper close and asked Jarvis with a shivering voice:  
"Hey Buddy, would you check Pepper's Vitals please?"

Even though he was incredibly relieved that he had found her, he was afraid about her condition.

"She has to be in the suit for that, Sir..."

Tony didn't want to leave Pepper's side, but he had to know what was wrong with her in order to get her better soon. Quickly, he dressed her in the suit and kissed her cheek before he closed the faceplate.

"Hurry, Jarvis", he mumbled and while Jarvis was busy analysing, Tony collected as much wood as he could find nearby. Shortly after he had managed to light a fire next to her body, which still lay on the ground inside the Iron Man suit, Jarvis spoke up again:

"Sir, Miss Potts is hypothermic and probably still under shock. Besides that she has a lack of oxygen, caused by her stay in the cave and I assume that also caused her breakdown. I already infused oxygen in the suit so she should awake soon."

Tony sighed.

"Thank you, buddy", he whispered and sat down on the ground next to Pepper. Usually it was really hot in Japan around this season, but the volcano eruption reduced the temperature a lot and Tony was glad about the fire. It would warm Pepper up again so he could bring her home, he wasn't able to fly with her right now.

Suddenly, the mask opened up and Pepper looked at him.

"Tony...", she whispered and tears welled up in her blue eyes.

Without thinking Tony kneeled next to her and helped her out of the suit, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He didn't want to let her go, didn't want to think about that he had nearly lost her.

Pepper saw everything through a veil of darkness and coldness. Her body still felt numb, but she knew Tony wouldn't leave her again, that he would do anything to get her better. Even though he held her in his arms tightly, her body still shivered and Tony pulled back to look at her.

"You have to get out of these wet clothes, Pep...", he stated and caressed her cheek softly.

She looked up at him and nodded - her blue eyes were still rigid and empty and Tony nearly couldn't recognize her. Slowly, she pulled the dress over her head and slipped out of her underwear. Normally, no naked woman could escape Tony Stark, but seeing Pepper sit on the ground helplessly nearly broke his heart. He pulled his own shirt over his head, glad that he wore a muscle shirt underneath, so Pepper couldn't see the dangerous links around his arc. He handed it to Pepper, who put it on and smiled thankfully. Well, at least she tried. Sitting down next to her again, Tony leaned against a nearby trunk and pulled her body close again. For a while they just sat there and Pepper stared into the crackling fire, trying to clear her thoughts, but she couldn't. The heat of the fire only reached her body slowly and she snuggled closer to Tony, she knew, right here in his arms, nothing could ever harm her again.

Tony... the man who had saved her life, who held her close... the man she was finally sure she was in love with.

"Tony..?", she whispered and looked up at him. "Thank you... That you didn't gave up on me..."

Tony knew that was the perfect moment. It was just like in one of those sappy Hollywood movies: The hero saves his girl and they live happily ever after. But this wasn't a movie, it was the harsh reality, where he had nearly lost Pepper and didn't even know if he would survive himself. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her body and looked deep in her eyes - everything he cared about right now was her. It was his duty to get her safe, afterwards he could still worry about his condition. No matter how, they couldn't stay here, but Pepper was too weak to stand the long flight to the house of Mr. and Mrs. Mioko.

Just as Tony wanted to say something, he heard a crack behind them and turned around hastily.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is my property!", a deep male voice spoke up.  
A big and muscular man was standing behind them and he didn't seem to be happy about the fire Tony had lit. He had light brown hair, green eyes and wore a jeans together with a red checked lumberjack shirt. He looked nothing like a Japanese, which probably explained why he spoke English. Behind him stood a cart which was half filled with wood.

As Tony had turned around, the angry expression of the man changed to a surprised one and he gasped:

"Oh my god... You're Tony Stark! What happened? Does it... well is it because of the eruption?", he asked and looked at the suit, Pepper and back at Tony.

"I would rather explain that some other time...", Tony answered and stood up.

"My...", he didn't know how to call her. She was far more than his assistant for so long already. Friend? Best friend? Love of his live..? Tony sighed and continued:

"Pepper and I need a place to get back on track, where she can rest..."

The man nodded vigorously, looked at Pepper again, who still stared into the fire absently and said:

"Of course... My cabin is not far away. I have to work in the woods the whole day, but you can rest there."

Tony nodded thankfully and wanted to say something, but the man didn't stop talking.

"My name is Thomas by the way. I came here seven years ago and this piece of land is everything I have. That's why I didn't let them evacuate me..."

Thomas noticed that Tony was barely listening and quickly added:

"Let's go..."

Tony put out the fire and took Pepper in his arms again while Thomas loaded the suit on his cart and they walked further into the woods. Pepper snuggled up onto Tony's chest as he carried her. Everything seemed so simple now and she knew he would get her somewhere safe. Slowly, she could think straight again and she felt that everything had changed between them since Tony came to her rescue. It felt like home in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling even closer. Pepper didn't want to think about if he was the right decision anymore, she just knew she couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

After a short time they reached the cabin and Thomas brought the suit inside. Tony followed him and set Pepper down on a little sofa.

"I'll be back in the evening", Thomas said. "You can feel just like home"

"Thank you for everything, without your help I wouldn't have known how to get her better...", Tony answered and looked over at Pepper, who smiled at him softly. Thomas said his good bye and Tony went to the bathroom to wash and prepare a bath for Pepper. As he came back, she laid on the sofa with her eyes closed and Tony sighed. He didn't want to break her peacefull slumber, but the bath would heat her up again and she had to eat something before she could sleep. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead softly to wake her up. Pepper shot her eyes open and looked at him.

"I prepared a hot bath for you... it will be good", he whispered.

Pepper nodded and sat up, suddenly feeling very dizzy. Tony noticed immediately and steadied her, helping her to walk to the bathroom. As they had reached it, Pepper pulled the shirt over her head and blushed when she gave it back to Tony. It was just now that she realized nobody had seen her naked for a very long time. She looked up at Tony, who was focused on her face and smiled softly. Pepper smiled back and as she carefully stepped into the hot water her body suddenly relaxed. She let her head fall back to rest on the edge of the tub and sighed contently.

"Can you make it by yourself...?" Tony asked carefully. "I don't want you to fall asleep and... well"

Pepper looked up at him and her voice sounded a lot stronger than before.  
"Don't worry"

Tony nodded and left the bathroom to get them something to eat.

He quickly found something that looked like pancakes in the fridge and heated them up in the oven, while he decorated the table and cooked some meat. He finished his work, just as Pepper came back from the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. She already looked a lot better than she had when he had found her, although she seemed to be very tired.

Pepper smiled at him softly, before she sat down and they ate in silence. Well, Pepper ate, Tony spent most of the time staring at her. He still hadn't supressed the fact that she was here with him and alive. As Pepper looked up she saw his loving expression, his eyes sparkled and a smile played on his lips. Suddenly she realized this wasn't the first time he looked at her like this, she just had never noticed.

They stared into each others eyes and a warm, comfortable feeling spread through Pepper's body. Tony was relieved that she could smile again, and the sparkle in her blue eyes came back slowly. Nevertheless, she looked incredibly tired and Tony stood up, beginning to clean up. Pepper stood up as well and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Even though Tony knew she was still exhausted and needed to rest he couldn't hold back any longer. He turned around in her arms and cupped her face with his hands and pulled her up. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb before he finally closed the distance between them. His stomach seemed to explode as her lips met his in a soft but passionate kiss. Pepper's body seemed to burst into flames when he pulled her closer, craving to feel even more of him. The kiss was long overdue and everything Tony had expected it to be. One of Pepper's hands was on the back of his head, pulling him even closer, the other one around his waist.

Her lips were soft and inviting and Tony couldn't bear to let go. His hands were on her waist holding her as close as humanly possible, never breaking the kiss.

It felt like hours until he finally pulled back to breathe and drew Pepper close to his chest.

"I thought I lost you...", he mumbled shakily.

Pepper looked up at him and whispered back:  
"You could never loose me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long. But finally a new chapter is up and I really hope you like it :)**

They remained in each other's embrace, until Tony pulled back and whispered:  
"Come on, you really need to rest."

Pepper nodded and smiled at him. She couldn't believe how everything had changed between them, but couldn't deny that she was nervous about it either. The last few days with Tony had been so different, but Pepper was a little bit afraid that his affection torwards her would vanish when they were back in Malibu. She looked up into his brown eyes and her stomach tingled when she realized Tony's eyes were full of something she had never seen in them before. Love.

With Pepper looking at him like that, Tony couldn't hold back and whisked her off her feet carrying her upstairs bridal style.

They reached the small bedroom, only a wooden singlebed stood at the opposite wall and a matching wardrobe at the other. The sun shone through the small window and illuminated the room with a soft light. It looked really peaceful and Tony set Pepper down, but when he took her hands and tried to pull her to the bed with him, she refused and blushed helplessly, avoding eye contact when he grinned at her.

"What's wrong, Pepper?"

She nervously tugged at the towel she still wore and finally managed to look at him before she mumbled:

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in... and I don't know if I can just... well..."

Tony smiled and softly took her face in his hands to force her to look at him.

"Pep...", he whispered. "Where's the problem? We already slept in the same bed and cuddled and I just kissed you... I... I just want to hold you, after everything that has happened I want to keep you as close as I can."

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and Pepper leaned in, not wanting him to pull back ever again. Eventually he did and took her hand to pull her to the bed with him. When he sat down, he pulled her in his lap and whispered:

"Look, you have to rest, doesn't matter if it's with or without the towel. And I promise I won't touch you in an inappropiate way, as long as I can cuddle you, alright?"

Pepper was incredibly touched by this gesture of him and she whispered back her "okay", before she stood up and got rid of the towel.

Thomas' bed was particulary small, so Pepper ended up lying half on top of Tony, her head on his shoulder and one of her hands resting on his chest while Tony had his arms wrapped around her waist. To keep her warm, he had pulled the blanket over their bodies and Pepper answered by snuggling closer to him. Since they lay there, Tony felt warm and comfortable, having Pepper in his arms. To him, it felt absolutely perfect, he could feel her heart beat against his own and her soft skin felt oddly familiar against his rough hands. She was everything he had and everything he cared for and he tried to memorize every detail about her. How she had always dealed with his behaviour and protected him. The way she could light up his mood with a simple smile... Tony knew he didn't deserve her, Pepper deserved a man who was reliable and honest with her. She was too important for him to mess this up.

He couldn't bear to tell her that he was dying. Tony sighed heavily, she deserved to know...

"Pepper..?", he spoke softly and Pepper hummed. "I... I have to talk to you..."

He sighed. Why was it so hard? Everything he had wished for the last few months had finally come true, he finally had Pepper by his side and he didn't want to risk their new-found relationship. He started playing with a strand of her hair and Pepper finally leaned up and kissed him softly, enjoying that she could do that so easily now. She smiled at him, until she noticed the look on his face and asked:

"Are you alright? Is... Is this alright?"

Tony had gotten lost in the kiss and her ocean blue eyes, so he only nodded absently and Pepper frowned. She knew him well enough to know that something was up and she needed to know what it was. But she was also incredibly tired and everything she wanted to do was cuddle up in Tony's arms and sleep. She soflty caressed his cheek and snuggled back into his side. Tony kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Good night Peps..."

Even tough he was incredibly tired, Tony couldn't find sleep. It was quiet around him, the love of his life was sleeping in his arms, she was alive and would be as good as new soon. She looked so peaceful, her breath was steady and calm and her hand rested protectivly over his arc.

 _A shame that she can't make the deadly lines disappear with her love..._ Tony thought bitterly.

But did Pepper really love him, like he loved her? How could she?

Tony knew he was quite a handful and absolutely not easy to deal with. Nonetheless, Pepper had always stood by his side, like no one ever had and he was incredibly thankful for that. He was a playboy, egocentric and treated most of the people he met like they where not worthy of his time.

In fact, the only people who had his attention where Rhodey and Pepper... Of course, there had always been a flirting banter between them, and Tony couldn't deny the sexual tension either. But he had realized that there was more between them, a lot more than he had wanted to admit. He had started to find new things about her that he didn't recognize before. The way she always looked incredibly cute when she was concentrated on work and bit her lip ever so slightly. How her blue eyes sparkled when he made her laugh...

Tony sighed heavily and pulled Pepper even closer. She groaned in her sleep and Tony was afraid he had woken her up, but soon her breath got steady again. He couldn't hold back a single tear rolling down his cheek. With Pepper he felt like home... He could talk to her about anything, he trusted her more than he trusted himself and he knew she would always have his back. He wanted to give back to her what she had always given him, but he hadn't had much time left.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her, Tony fished his phone out of his pocket and whispered to Jarvis,

"Hey buddy... what about the last analysis? How much...", he didn't want to ask, because hearing it would make it irretrieviable, but he had to know.

"How much time do I have left?"

"About a month, Sir. Using the suit would increase the palladium poisoning, so I suggest you won't fly anymore."

Tony groaned... How should he get them home if he couldn't fly? He was sure that his jet woudln't be allowed to fly either, because of the volcano eruption.

 _You will die in a month moron..._

 _Why do you want to go home? You could spend your last days only with Pepper at the beach of one of the japanese islands..._

 **You won't die, you'll find a cure...**

His mind was furious and his head hurt a lot. Tony sighed and pushed the thought aside as he softly leaned over to kiss Pepper's forehead and closed his eyes. Concentrating on her breath and her heartbeat finally made him fall asleep.

When Pepper opened her eyes the next day, the morning sun illuminated the room in a magical glow and she smiled, turning her head to find Tony still asleep next to her. He looked a lot healthier than he did yesterday and she hoped she did too. She leaned up, caressed his beard with one hand and kissed him softly. It didn't take long until Tony kissed her back and when they broke apart he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful...", he whispered. "I like waking up like that."

Pepper blushed at his comment and mumbled back:

"Me too..."

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, until Pepper finally stood up and realized that she was still quite obviusly naked. She blushed again and her face matched her hair, but Tony approached her with the thin blanked they slept in and handed it to her. She smiled thankfully at him and wrapped herself up properly, but as she wanted to thank him, he just wrapped his arms around her. His forehead rested against hers and he sighed softly.

"Pep, I..." Tony knew what he had to say, but he just didn't had the courage to tell her, he didn't want to see her shocked face. His mind was furious and he stared into her blue eyes, trying to form coherent words.

 _I have to tell you..._

 _I know you deserve someone better than me..._

 _I'm dying..._

 _I don't want to hurt you..._

Finally he said what he had always wanted to tell her and he had to do it now, before it was too late..

"I love you..."

Pepper stared up at him, she had never expected those words from him, but she felt that he truly meant it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself at him, kissing him deeply.

Tony knew he had to find a cure at all cost. For Pepper...


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry guys... I know it's been way too long since my last update but I hope you'll forgive me because of all the fluff in this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review, I want to know how I'm doing. Love you all and happy reading - the next chapter will be up soon )**

It felt like hours until Pepper broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you and believe it...", she whispered breathlessly.

Tony held her close, and he couldn't deny that he was genuinely happy right now. But he also knew Pepper didn't deserve how he treated her. The sky was still full of ash and Tony knew they wouldn't be allowed to fly back with the jet. His suit wasn't an option either, because he wouldn't survive the long trip. They had to get home to find a cure as soon as possible, but it was his duty to have Pepper safe and strong enough to stand the long trip back home.

He pulled back and kissed her forhead softly.

"How are you feeling, Pep?"

"A lot better", she said and caressed his cheek with her hand. "You saved my life, Tony... And... I don't know how to ever thank you for that."

Tony kissed her palm and smiled at her lovingly. Yes, he did save her life... Yet he wasn't able to save his own. This was crazy, here he was, confessed his love to Pepper and she returned his feelings. Even though he couldn't enjoy it at all, always thinking about what would happen to him. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

"You don't have to thank me, Pep... I would've done everything to get you back and save, but...''

He softly brushed a strand of strawberryblonde hair behind her ear and drowned in her ocean blue eyes, which were looking back at him with a loving expression. He sighed and finally continued to speak:

"You know, we have to get back home... But I have to make sure you're okay and I also don't know how yet...'',he stumbled and Pepper placed a finger on his lips to make him stop talking. She was really confused about his behaviour. Tony Stark was never babbling like this, but focused and precise.

''Tony... I'm worrying more about you than me at the moment. Would you just... just talk to me and tell me what's wrong with you? Is it because of me? Us?" Tony looked at her and felt incredibly guilty for making her think that she was the problem. She could never be. In fact, she was the only reason he was fighting to survive. There was no way back, she had to know and maybe she could even help him.

"Let's take a walk along the beach...", he finally said and kissed her forehead softly. He felt so close to her, yet so far away. A thousand questions ran through his mind and he wasn't even able to answer one of them. What would have happened if he had never become Iron Man? What if he had found his love for Pepper much sooner? Maybe he would'nt have gotten in that cave in the first place. Maybe he could have a family right now... with her...

 **Don't be ridiculous Tony... You only became the man she loves because you were in that cave. Because you realized, that there are things more important than yourself.**

He was torn from his thoughts when Pepper asked carefully:

"Ummm... Tony? I would love to go to the beach with you, but I still have nothing to wear..."

Tony took a moment to look at her body, which was still covered in the thin blanket. If he thought about it, he admired her for being this comfortable around him, due to his reputation. In fact, she was so much more of a woman than any woman he had ever been with before. Finally he realized he was staring at her absently and focused back on her current clothing problem. He went to Thomas' drawer and a handed Pepper a large lumberjack shirt and black Boxershorts a few minutes later.

"I know it's not perfect...", he said and smiled. "But don't worry, you'll look stunning either way"

Pepper blushed, but smiled back and changed quickly. Tony couldn't deny that he loved their flirting banter, but right now it broke his heart. He waited and watched her change silently. When she had closed the last button of the shirt she looked up at him insecurely and nervously played with the hem of the shirt. Tony smiled and caught her hands before he kissed her softly.

"Told you so...", he mumbled when he pulled back. Pepper blushed even more and leaned up to kiss his cheek before she mumbled back:

"Let's go..."

She took his hand and Tony silently followed her downstairs. For a short time, Pepper was confused, when there was no sign of Thomas, but she didn't question it. They left the house and Pepper whined as the ground hurt her bare feet. Tony immediately turned around and lifted her in his arms to carry her the way to the beach. Pepper could not help but be reminded of the last time he had carried her that way, but instead of cold and empty she now felt loved and cared for.

As they had reached the beach Tony set her down, wrapped his arms around her body and held her as close as humanly possible. Pepper hugged him back and could feel his heart beat fast against her own.

Tony didn't know where to start. He knew she would freak out and he didn't want to do this to her, but he couldn't hide it any longer either. He took a deep breath and pulled back.

"Pep... I", he looked at her with a hurt expression and sunk down, sitting in the sand in front of her. He rested his head in his hands and couldn't supress a sob escaping his lips. Pepper kneeled down next to him and pulled him to her, Tonys head rested on her shoulder as he clung to her like his life depended on it.

"Talk to me Tony. I know something is wrong, and no matter what, we'll find a solution... together"

As she lovingly held him, Tony seemed to relax and finally mumbled:

"No, we won't. As much as I want to..."

He pulled back from her embrace and stood up, walking down the beach a few steps. The water hit his bare feet and he felt the morning breeze on his skin. Right now was the moment that would decide over his faith. Would he spend his last days with the woman he loved? Or would she leave him, out of fear of what would happen to him? He turned around to see that she had also stood up and looked at him questioningly. Tony took all his confidence together and approached her, taking her hands in his.

"Don't freak out Pep, alright?"

Pepper just stared at him as he lifted his muscle shirt and gasped when she saw the nearly black lines all around his arc and his torso. Her gaze went from his face to the arc and back, her lips trembled when she whispered:

"Is that...", she had to take a deep breath to continue. "Is that what I think it is?", she asked and their eyes met. Tony could see the desperation in the deep blue and the pain when she continued:

"Is it... It's poisoning you, isn't it?"

Tony only nodded, but as he wanted to pull her close she fought him back.

"That's why you fell unconcious... that's why you acted so weird... That's the reason you told me you love me..."

She couldn't believe it. Now, when everything had finally fallen into place she would loose him. This time she let him approach her and he caressed her cheek, making her look up at him. Her blue eyes filled with tears when they met his and Tony whispered:

"I meant it, Pep..."

"I know...", she stumbled and kissed him desperately, couldn't fight back the tears running down her face. Tony pulled her closer, his hands on her waist. He didn't want all of this to happen, but he was glad that Pepper didn't run away. The kiss tatsed like salt, but he didn't care. Their tongues entwined in a sensual dance and neither of them wanted it to end ever again. Pepper melted into Tonys body, didn't had the strength to pull back, because she knew if she did, reality would hit them again. It was when she couldn't hold back the sobs any more that they had to break apart and she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh Pep... I will find a cure, I promise... I won't leave you, I need you, remember? You're all I have and I will do everything to stay alive... I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**!REUPLOAD!**

 **I wanted to fit another chapter in, so i had to change this one a little bit in the end. Hope you like it anyway.**

They were back at the house, Tony was currently downstairs talking to Thomas, while Pepper had been going upstairs already. She sat on the bed and tried to stop her body from shaking uncontrollably. She didn't want to break down now, but she knew how it felt like to believe you would die and she also knew Tony had been through it before. She had experienced how much this incident in Iraq had changed him and how many nightmares he had had because of this. She wanted to comfort him, help him, but at the same time, it felt like someone had ripped out her heart. Pepper simply couldn't believe that he had managed to keep his condition a secret from her and everyone else.

Life with Tony was hard, he had never been easy to deal with, but she fell for him either way. Watching the man she loved die just a few weeks after they finally confessed their feelings for each other was not an option. But what could she do? She wasn't a genius like Tony was and if he hadn't found a solution yet, she wouldn't either...

Tony entered the room and found Pepper sitting on the bed. She looked sad and Tony hated himself for hurting her so much. He wanted to say something, wanted to explain that all he had wanted was her to know how he felt before he died, but Pepper spoke up before he could find the right words.

"Why haven't you told me sooner? I know I'm not a genius, but at least I could have tried to help you... Do you even know what will happen? Or when?"

Tony was shocked by the desperation in her voice and couldn't say anything. Gladly he didn't have to, Pepper obviously hadn't expected an answer. A single tear ran down her face and she brushed it away harshly with the back of her hand before she stood up and placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you Tony...", she whispered and Tony gasped by the sound of those words from her mouth. How often did he dream about hearing them? She kissed him softly and Tony melted in the feel of her lips on his, his hands on her waist found their way beneath the shirt and caressed the bare skin on her back. He had never felt this kind of connection with anyone. Any women he had been with had just been a meaningless relief for his needs, but whenever Pepper kissed him he felt like a different person. His heart fluttered, his knees got weak and he drowned in pure bliss.

When they broke apart, Pepper leaned her forehead against his and mumbled:

"I won't just sit back an watch you die, Tony. I can't"

She softly pecked his lips again and pulled back, looking at him questioningly.

Tony sighed. Once again he realized that he simply didn't deserve her. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said:

"I spoke to Thomas and he will drive us back to Mrs. and Mr. Miokos house. We'll get our stuff and I hope I can arrange our way home until we get there."

Pepper nodded absently. The thought of what happened to the family made her stomach flip and she had to take a deep breath before she said:

"Well, let's get home - we shouldn't lose any time"

There was an uncomfortable silence when they drove back in Thomas' pick up truck.

Peppers head rested on Tonys' shoulder and she held onto him tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she didn't. She wasn't sure what to think or feel anymore, the events of the last few days had really taken the best of her. Her right hand rested on his arm and she caressed it ever so slightly, happy on the one hand that she could be so close to him and desperate on the other because she didn't know how to save him. How often had he been her savior? Oh how desperately she wanted to be his now...

She could feel Tonys' arm around her waist pulling her closer and sighed. Why did all of this happen so fast? What should have been a normal business trip turned out to be a natural catastrophy, her near-dead experience and Tony telling her that the arc was slowly killing him. Pepper suppressed the tears that tried to escape - no, she would not cry again. But she wasn't sure if she had enough power left to see him die...

After a while, the silence became unbearable for her and she shifted, lying down completely on the backseat, her head resting in Tonys' lap. It nearly broke Tony's heart when he saw her looking up at him with sad blue eyes and he brushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her face, still saying nothing. Pepper caught his hand and kissed it softly before she whispered only for him to hear:

"What are we going to do, Tony..?"

Tony looked at her feeling terrified. Even if he would never tell anybody, his fear tried to destroy him just like the palladium did.

"I don't know, Pep...", just as quietly before he stared out of the window again. He really had no idea what they could do. He didn't even know if it mattered if they made it home as he had tried everything to replace the palladium already...

"We can't just give up...", Pepper said and now she couldn't hold back a single tear rolling down her cheek. Tony softly brushed it away and said:

"Pep, I won't lie to you, I have given up on the day I broke down in the bathroom and Jarvis told me how bad my condition really is. The only thing that keeps me going, the only thing that's worth to survive for is you..."

Just as Pepper wanted to answer, Thomas finally spoke up:

"We're here..."

They entered the house and Pepper couldn't help but had a really weird feeling in her stomach. Of course, she had known that Mr. and Mrs. Mioko hadn't had any chance to survive the eruption, but now that she stood in their empty house it felt too real. Death was alarmingly close in this house and Pepper could nearly feel the cold hands pulling Tony away from her and then wrapping around her neck. She couldn't breathe and everything seemed to be in a veil of darkness.

"Tony..?", she stammered. "They... they are dead...You..."

Tony looked at her, she was pale and shivered slightly.

Quickly, Tony pulled her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Pepper, everything is going to be okay... You couldn't have saved them"

Pepper let out a soft moan and broke down in his arms. Tony could only just catch her and carried her to the couch to lay her down. He felt incredibly guilty for her condition, it was his fault after all. The events of the last days had surely been too much for her. He never wanted to see her like this. She had always been such a strong person and Tony had always admired her for putting up with all he had thrown at her. He didn't want it to end like this. Pepper deserved better than being left alone in such a terrible condition, but he was afraid that it was out of his control. Carefully, he turned her head to the side, so she could breathe and held up her legs to make her wake up. Even though she was incredibly weak right now, he wouldn't have known what to do without her. He knew she was desperate because she couldn't help him but for Tony, she already did enough. Just the fact that she was still with him, that she got through all of this with him, even though she knew his darkest parts, was more than Tony could ever ask for. If he could just turn back time...

A mumbling sound drew him from his thoughts and Peppers eyelids fluttered.

"What..? What just happened?", she asked with a weak voice and opened those beautiful blue eyes. She was still very pale but sat up nevertheless and Tony quickly sat down next to her. He pulled her into his strong arms and softly cradled her.

"I'm so sorry Pepper... I know how you have to feel."

Pepper only nodded, she was still very pale and gazed at him like he wasn't even there. Tony softly kissed her and Pepper desperately kissed back. She didn't want tomorrow to come, everything she wanted was to stop time right now. Just hold on to every moment she had with Tony so far without the always prominent thought of him dying. The reality was, she could never get used to a life without Tony Stark.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony looked deep into Pepper's blue eyes as they separated and it felt like he was looking into a mirror. He saw the same grief, the same despair and the same fear that slowly devoured himself from within. There was no place for hope in their own little world. Maybe it was better that way, maybe he should spend his last days just like that. Along with Pepper somewhere on this island and wait until it was over. He didn't want to torture her, and it would probably have been better for her if he had flown to Japan alone and just hadn't been back. That definitely would have saved her a lot of pain.

 _Really Tony? Think about what it would've been like for her to sit at home and find out you're dead._

 **Get over yourself! She never would've been in danger. . .**

 _Do you even love her?_

 **Tony Stark has always loved only himself! All you wanted was not to be alone when you died.**

 _You wanted to let her know how you felt before it was too late. You wanted her eyes to be the last thing you see, her tears on your cold face the last thing you feel._

 **You're a coward!**

 _You love her. And you need her. Now more than ever. . ._

"Tony. . . ? Tony," Pepper grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently until his glassy gaze finally became clear again and he blinked at her in horror. The whole world around him seemed blurry and the voices in his head wouldn't stop screaming. His head boomed and he squinted his eyes together, trying to get back to reality. Pepper became more and more restless and reached for his hands to calm him down, but he didn't react. Only when she knelt beside him on the sofa, pulled his head against her chest and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, Tony opened his eyes. He gasped and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I love you, god Pepper. . . I love you so much. . . " he stuttered quietly. "I can't lose you. . . "

Pepper staggered her breath. His imminent death had never seemed so real to her as it was now and she didn't know what to say. Even less did she know what to do to support Tony. She had no idea how much time he had left and this fact only made things worse.

Weeks?

Months?

Or was it just hours before death would snatch him from her again?

Tony's breath slowly calmed down and he whispered:

"Pepper. . . I am so sorry I put you in danger. . . "

At the thought of the hours she had spent in the cave, Pepper shivered slightly, but she shook off the feeling. That wasn't important now.

"I need you," Tony whispered barely audibly.

Tears welled up in Peppers eyes as she pulled Tony even closer to her, stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other. After a while, Tony sighed, and it was as if all the tension fell off him. The warmth of Pepper's body flooded him and banished the cold and fear - at least for the moment. Tony couldn't and wouldn't let her go, wanted more of it. More warmth, more love to maybe forget a little longer what the future would bring.

 _His hands slowly caressed her body, the naked skin under his fingers felt so warm and soft and strangely familiar. His fingertips left fiery traces on her shaking body and her hot, trembling breath was the only thing that broke the silence._

 _His lips on her skin lit a fire that seemed to spread from her stomach into her whole body to her fingertips and without regret, she devoted herself to the flames. Her thoughts fell victim to the blazing inferno and there was no tomorrow. No yesterday. Just here and now. . ._

 _She felt him, so powerful, hot and alive. Nothing was left of the cold hands of death, only an insatiable lust, which finally discharged itself in all its power._

 _His breath was her breath._

 _His heartbeat her heartbeat._

 _His desire was her desire. . ._

Tony didn't know how much time had passed. They lay on the couch for a felt eternity, Pepper half on top of him, her head on his shoulder and her hand on the ARC reactor. He felt her calm breath on his neck and sighed. Their legs were tangled and he had spread a blanket over her so she wouldn't freeze. Wherever his skin touched her it was comfortably warm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. If he could have stopped time at that very moment, he would have. But as beautiful and pure this moment was, it seemed to run through his fingers like sand and as hard as he tried, he could not hold on to it.

"What's my point, Pep. . . ?" he whispered, more to himself than to Pepper, breaking the silence that had been between them for hours.

Pepper shrugged at this question and answered quietly:

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone speaks of the meaning of life. . . What's my task? Why was I here? Did I do my job. . . ?", he said, quietly, quickly and almost so absent that, after the words had left his mouth, he no longer knew what he had said. Tony was always afraid of being useless. When his father had been alive, he had tried everything to be worth something in his eyes and that was one of the reasons why he had taken over the company. But now? Would people remember him if he died? Sure, he had saved many people as Iron Man, but he had thrown much more into misfortune, be it with his weapons or his charm.

Pepper sat up and laid one hand on Tony's cheek. Her ocean blue eyes seemed even deeper than usual, but she looked frightened. How could he doubt himself? She knew what he had been through not only in Afghanistan but also in his childhood and not least in his development as Iron Man. Although his life's work seemed to have failed, Pepper was incredibly proud of how he had made his life better. And hers as well.

"Don't. . . say that," she stammered and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. At the same moment, there was a sudden knock at the door and Pepper was startled. Carefully, Tony got up and signed her to be quiet, while he put on his jeans. Meanwhile, Pepper stared at the door and wrapped herself up in the thin blanket. There was another knock and now they could hear a voice outside saying something in Japanese.

Slowly Tony went to the door and opened it carefully.

Outside stood an older man, slightly smaller than Tony with black hair and a tall, slender figure. He wore a suit and looked at Tony confused for a moment before his face lit up and he asked:

"Tony? Tony Stark?"

Tony recoiled and had to stop himself from closing the door again. How did this man know his name? But he had no time at all to think or to ask, as the man began to speak again:

"Last time I saw you, you were four. I know. . . ", he stopped for a moment and his face darkened again. "knew your father. We used to work together a lot. "

As he spoke, Tony's face had become paler and paler and before he could answer, it became black in front of his eyes. The last thing he heard was a desperate cry from Pepper, which faded into the depths of his unconsciousness. Notwithstanding that she was merely wrapped in the thin blanket, Pepper hurried to him and threw herself on her knees beside his body. Without asking, the man grabbed Tony by one arm and nodded at Pepper calmly.

"Help me get him inside. . . "

Pepper did the same as the unknown and put Tony's other arm around her shoulder. Together they laid him down on the sofa and the man looked at Tony's breast with an anxious look. Pepper stood helplessly beside him and tried not to freak out. She was terrified and didn't know how long she would be able to get through all this. Tony looked terrible, his skin was pale, almost greenish and he had sweat beads on his forehead. The black lines on his chest stood out more than they had a few hours ago and his face looked like that of an old man. Pepper could only assume that the poisoning got worse in phases.

"Palladium. . . ", the man muttered to himself, abruptly ripping Pepper out of her mind. He turned to her and said in a calm but definite voice:

"Put some clothes on Miss. . . "

"Potts. " Pepper replied quietly and was shocked by her brittle voice.

"Miss Potts. I really need to talk to you. "


End file.
